Make A Wish
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: Jake doesn't like celebrating his birthday. he feels making a big fuss would be an insult to the fact that he's the only one of his family left. However even with everything that was happening he expected at least one person to remember. Cake. Prompt.


**Notes: Okay this is the first time I have ever written a Cake fic. It was actually harder than I thought, because I can't really write either of them all that well. There is mentions of Fayana as well. It's based on a prompt by AdelkisxCakexCadam, however I did have to change it a bit, so it's set some time after the end of season one, rather than during 1x15. Hope it's still okay and hop I did you prompt justice. Enjoy.**

Jake let out a large puff of air as he flopped down onto his bed. It had been a long day. Since all of the circle had regained their individual powers it seemed they were getting into more than ever. Witch hunters were turning up everywhere. Some were disorganised and didn't seem to have any idea what they doing, but others were rather challenging. Today in particular had been grueling.

Jake had been woken up bright and early by a grumpy Faye banging on his door. At 4:23. He didn't even know what made her think that was an appropriate time to come round. She had come to demand he sleep with her. He had refused since it was something they stopped doing months ago. Their on and off again relationship was so messy, and it wasn't what either of them wanted. Which is why Faye's visit came as a surprise, and not a happy one.

At first Faye had shouted at him. Saying they were good together and going on and on. When she calmed down he finally got the chance to remind her that they actually were sort of good together. As friends. She agreed and had instead taken up his sofa and turned of the tv. The two of then, as it turned out, did make good friends for each other, in particular they each found the other a good wingman of sorts. Neither of them could have who they wanted so often after a long week they would head out together, looking for people to pick up.

Of course that in itself wasn't a solution to either of their problems, but it helped the, cope. However Faye never wanted to do that anymore, and if she did come out she would just complain about how all the guys there weren't her type. He tried going out alone, but found it became a little depressing. So they both stopped.

As much as Jake wanted to just go back to bed after Faye's rant, he figured he should give being a good friend a go, and try and help. She was still so angry that most of it made no sense. He only caught the odd bit about having a fight with Diana and not wanting to see her as long as she lived. He still didn't quite understand why the brunette was always so dramatic about Diana-related things.

It took him week over an hour to get her out of his house, and finally give him a chance to retreat to bed. He had barely lied down though, when his phone rang. It was Adam with some emergency down at the boat house.

Jake had grudgingly got dressed and hurried down to see the place it quite a state. Adam explained someone had trashed the place but for some reason he couldn't clear it with magic. He had tried Melissa, but she hadn't answered. After trying Diana he decided there no point asking Faye either, she hadn't been in a good mood. Adam still wasn't on all that friendly terms with Cassie, after the whole awkwardness of him remembering he wanted her and Cassie already getting over him. So Jake had pretty much been Adam's last resort. He decided since he was up and already down there he should give the boy a hand, and so they both spent several hours there tidying up.

When everything was cleared they both sat down for a drink before Adam opened the boat house. Diana had burst in looking tearful. She gave them both a rather inaudible description of what had happened. Jake couldn't really understand a word and thankfully after a while Adam gave him an out, suggesting he go finish that 'project' he was working on.

Jake finally thought that would be the end of it, and he could finally go back to bed to get some sleep. He had been up last night, so had barely had 3 or so hours when he was woken that morning. However he barely made it ten paces when he met Melissa. She informed him about the witch hunters in the forest. Cassie was already heading down there alone. Jake let her tell Adam and Diana inside, while he hurried off to help.

Thankfully there was only three witch hunters, and they spent most of the time trying to remember how they were to go about actually 'hunting witches'. That didn't mean they still made themselves a nuisance. Jake and Cassie had managed to knock one of them unconscious already, by the time the others showed up. As a group they managed to get rid of them fairly easily.

Faye and Diana had both stormed off in opposite directions, with Melissa and Adam trailing after them. Jake wasn't quite sure what that was about but it left him alone with Cassie, something he couldn't help but look forward to however briefly. It appeared his lack of sleep was getting the better of him though, as Cassie had promptly asked him what was wrong. She looked like she was going to say more, but then made a quick excuse to leave.

Which is how Jake ended up back at home, after a very long, finally able to sleep again. Today had not been great, not that he ever expected today to be anything other than a reminder that his family was dead, and he was all that was left.

Jake rolled over, he didn't see the point in feeling sorry for himself and wallowing in pity.

It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when he heard someone trying to wake him.

"Jake?" He opened them to see Cassie sitting on the edge of his bed with a cupcake in her hand. He frowned and rubbed his eyes sitting up slightly.

"What's going on now?"

"Nothing I was just-" She held the cupcake out. Which Jake now noticed had a candle on it. The candle sprung to life, letting out a bright flame, which lit up the dark room. Jake must had been asleep for longer than he thought if it was already dark.

"Make a wish."

"What?"

"It's still your birthday." Cassie guested to the clock which showed it was indeed 11:46.

Jake shifted his position, felling a little embarrassed and trying hard to hide it.

"How'd you find out?"

"I knew all day, but you've been so busy. And then you looked exhausted after the fight. So I figured I should let you sleep. Then I felt awful, because you probably went all day thinking I had forgotten." Jake just let her ramble on, and small smirk on his lips.

"I wanted to come round first thing this morning, but Diana turned up all upset. So I had to sort that out, but as soon as I did we ran into Melissa and Faye, which of course started the fighting all over again. Diana started crying, Faye stormed off. Them Melissa and I both felt the presence of the witch hunters. It has just been none stop. The sooner those two sort out their attraction, the sooner the rest of us won't have to resolve all their sexual tension." Jake laughed at that, however when he saw how serious Cassie was he realised she meant it.

"Diana and Faye?" Cassie nodded.

"You're telling me Faye is gay?" Another nod.

"And that she likes Diana?" Another nod.

"... That actually explains quite a lot." Now that he thought about it, it did make sense.

"Yea I know. Anyway enough about everyone else. Blow out your candle. Make a wish!"Jake leaned forward and did as she asked, they were plunged into darkness and it took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust.

"What did you wish for?"

"I shouldn't say."

"..."

"Jake!"

"You said Faye and Diana should sort out their attraction. So I wished we could sort out ours ..." He trailed off, unable to make out the girls reaction in the dark.

The next thing he was aware of was the press of soft lips against his own.

"Happy Birthday." The words were breathless against his mouth. For the first time in so long, he actually felt like this was a good birthday.


End file.
